bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Death's Arrival Is The Climax
Bloody Rematch Raya cracked his knuckle bones in both hands, wiped the blood off his lips and tightened the bandages Oz wrapped on his injuries. He charged at Samael only to have Samael open a round Garganta behind him to escape, but had openned another Garganta above Raya to quickly come from above him with his left arm with many black spikes hurling towards Raya's head from above, Raya raised his right arm creating shield which protected him, however, Samael stood on the shield and absorbed its energy with his right arm allowing him to go for Raya's head once more. Raya jumped back allowing Samael to stab the ground and get stuck, Samael pulled his arm but with no vail as he couldn't free himself. Raya immediately charged at Samael, grabbing his face and crushing it and continued running that he freed Samael from the earth, continuing to pull him by his face. Raya ran towards the wall of the last remaining tower and bashed Samael's head into it with full force, causing a large hole in the wall. Smoke covered the two of them, no sound was heard from it, and everyone awaited the result, Kaenjin's grin widened as he grabbed his hat and put it at his chest, as if he is mourning for someone's death, suddenly, Raya was thrown out of the smoke cloud and stopped half way. Out of the smoke cloud, Samael began firing a barrage of fireballs at Raya. Raya summoned his spirit weapon in its spear form and hit the fireballs as he dodged the others, jumping to the left when a fireball came from the right and jumping up when a fireball came towards his feet. Raya proceeded closer and closer to Samael, Samael suddenly stopped his barrage of fireballs and openned a Garganta under him, falling into it at the process. Raya quickly jumped into the Garganta before it closed. Kaenjin looked at the top of the tower, putting his hat back on he muttered "Death is getting closer" Oz looked at Kaenjin as he was the closest to him he heard what he said and looked up, the moonlight revealing his blue eyes. On top of the tower, Raya came out of the Garganta and looked around seeing Samael next to another hole that was in the tower looking at Hueco Mundo "What do you fight for now?" Samael asked Raya, he turned to Raya with his grin wider and began to walk to the side of the room. "What do you mean?" Raya asked Samael, Samael chuckled as he openned a broadcast with his Gargantas showing all that's occuring on the tower "I mean what are you fighting for after you saved your little so called daughter?" Samael taunted Raya as he asked the question, Raya's grip on his spear tightened as anger slowly built up, which was quite rare for Raya, as he doesn't get angry very easily, unless it is about those he cares about. "I'm going to make sure you don't try that trick twice, you Toga-something" Raya said to Samael pointing his spear at him "Then let me ask you another thing, why do you think anyone will believe you?" Raya tilted his head in confusion of Samael's question "I mean why do you think anyone will believe a Quincy and a Shinigami are married? They are natural enemies! Like a dog and cat, Quincies are the cats as they already lost along time ago and Shinigamis are the dogs who scared them off for so long" Samael said to Raya further angering him. "I mean you don't even have the same feelings she has for you!" Izumi's eyes widened in shock hearing Samael know such a thing "What is she to you? Some play pal you can make her the mother of some random kid in the streets? Bitch please, only a moron would believe that. So answer me, what is she to you? And how do you feel towards her?" Samael taunted Raya further. Raya's smile became a grin as it revealed his teeth, he lowered his spear and his head looking at the floor "To me....Izumi is my best friend" Raya said, causing Samael to frown "She's been there for me for 7 years, even though I'm just some homeless bum, she's my one and only friend, my bestest friend, and even if I knew another woman, she's the only one I'd accept as a mother to Uriel, I always imagined her being a good mother, she has the fitting.....sizes for it" Raya said, much to Izumi's dismay at his final saying with the "sizes" though she blushed through his words. "Moron, such words don't mean anything, you only see her as someone you can use to make things easier for you don't you? I did the same with my wife before karma got me" Samael said as he swiped his right arm backwards and then forward firing one large beam of spiritual energy towards Raya "Ende" Was heard from Raya as he threw his spear towards the blast of spiritual energy. His spear began to engulf in spiritual energy and once it collided with the blast it created an explosion. Raya charged through the explosion grabbing his spear and quickly reaching and impaling Samael's left shoulder. Raya created one reishi hand behind his left hand that was free while his right hand grabbed the spear, Raya hit Samael with the reishi hand clenched to a fist, breaking the wall of the tower and sending Samael outside. Samael openned a Garganta behind him, allowing him to get back into the tower behind Raya with a long spike grown from his left palm. Samael swinged his spike furiously behind Raya, Raya turned blocking Samael's swing with his spear and sending a kick towards his stomach, but Samael grabbed Raya leg and threw him to the other side of the room. "This will be your grave and I will be your grave digger" Samael said as he fired a cero from his right hand and firing a barrage of small spikes from his left index finger at Raya, creating a smoke cloud enveloping him, but before Samael can make sure it's his win he charged one more cero, larger than his others and fired it which created a larger explosion destroying the wall, allowing the smoke to leave the tower. Samael panted as he grinned widely and laughed as he was certain of his victory, an Arrancar came from behind him "Sir, are you okay?" The Arrancar asked Samael, much to Samael's annoyance "Yes, it's my win, no go and make sure his corpse ain't left there cause I don't want any dead bodies in my home" Samael ordered the Arrancar. The Arrancar headed towards the smoke cloud to see if a body is left, he kneeled down to check. Suddenly, a right hand came out of the smoke, grabbing the Arrancar's face and beginning to slowly crush the rest of his head that Raya got a grip on "You thought that was enough....?" Raya's voice was faint yet still lively. Raya came clear from the smoke as his smile remained "Sir! Help me! He's crushing my skull!" The Arrancar yelled for his lord to save him, but Samael froze from both shock and...fear, a Togabito, an inhabitant of Hell experiencing fear? Such thing is impossible is what Samael was trying to think, but his fear was overwhelming, because his attacks were supposed to be strong enough to kill any Quincy, even an Arrancar and a Shinigami would be reduced to dust, but Raya...Raya only had his right side, that his right hand was grabbing the Arrancar, was damaged, with his sleeve being torn off and showing some scratched and bleeding. "He's...crushing....!" The Arrancar tried to finish but the pressure on his skull made it hard, Raya began walking as he continued to crush the Arrancar's skull with his hand "Are you scared?" Raya hissed to Samael, not truly asking him it, but merely taunting him "Is a person who has been sent to Hell, who has that Yomi-something, scared of a Quincy?" "You....You aren't a Quincy! You're only a mere Human!" Samael said to Raya. Raya's raised his head up, and took his bandana off revealing his scar, but his bangs hid his scar and eyes, which is why he raised his head as if he is some king looking down upon a villager. His red eyes appeared as if they were glowing in the shadow his bangs casted on them "Answer me as I answered you, scared?" As Raya said these words, a crack was heard, and the Arrancar stopped moving, which meant that Raya finished breaking the Arrancar's skull. He released the dead Arrancar revealing the mask covering half his face broken as well. Samael's eyes were filled with fear, his smile was gone and so was his confidence in winning "I....I.....I have survived Hell for over a 100 years, I've went through the cycle of life and death more than you can imagine, I've been eaten alive every single day, so you.....a Human cannot frighten me! A Togabi-" "Big words with shaking legs" Raya said, pointing at Samael's legs that were shaking. Two vs One Samael began breathing heavily, his eyes widened with fear and shock, his legs shaking as if it was too cold for him to handle it, the very feeling of fear from Raya was overwhelming, Samael couldn't move, yet he greeted his teeth, grinned and let out a maniacal laugh before saying "You already lost once! Why would this make any difference?!" Samael declared it his victory for sure from the result of the previous fight "Because alone I can't beat you, but with help, Hell is right at the corner" Raya said. Kaenjin appearing next to him with his hand on his hat, the brim of his hat hid Kaenjin's eyes, yet he raised his head glaring at Samael with a smile "Sinners be gone to Hell and have your ice cream melt" Kaenjin said, much to Samael's confusion and Raya's facepalm being worth it. "Can't you say anything serious for once?" Raya asked Kaenjin comically giving him an "idiot" hand gesture, Kaenjin glared at Raya for a moment than turned back to Samael "When Death arrives at the battlefield left by War, then it's prize is quite high, as the number of deaths and number of souls is as large as the number of bones he is constructed of" Everyone, even Raya and Samael along with everyone who watched through the broadcasting Gargantas from outside, widened their eyes from shock and horror of Kaenjin's demonic and heartless words "Death's arrival, is the climax" Kaenjin said, finishing his before said sentence. Suddenly, Kaenjin teleported appearing next to Samael with his palm open with a blue cero heading towards Samael's face, a point blank cero was fired at Samael's and had most damage on his nose, yet Samael quickly fired his purple cero at Kaenjin, reaching hand from the cero's smoke towards Kaenjin's face, Kaenjin was hit as will, being sent back, yet he quickly regained balance and landed safely and frimly on the ground. Kaenjin's head was lowered down, looking at the floor as his hat's brim hid his face from sights from the front. Kaenjin slowly raised his head, revealing his white clear, mouthless Hollow mask which would explain him being able of firing a cero. Kaenjin once more teleported appearing from above Samael sending a kick from mid air, Samael blocked Kaenjin's kick with his left arm and grew many spikes in an attempt to impale is leg, yet Kaenjin quickly teleported above Samael, nearly touching the ceiling of the room, escaping Samael's spikes. Samael fell back as he entered a Garganta appearing from behind Kaenjin with another attempt to impale him from the back. Kaenjin teleported to the other side of the room but was soon followed by Samael again, this time Kaenjin teleported above Samael sending a kick towards his head, Samael was able of dodging the kick on time and appearing from behind Kaenjin and grabbing him in a choke hold while trying to pull him into the Garganta. Kaenjin disappeared appearing inside the Garganta and kicking Samael out and landing on the ground as Samael crashed into it. Raya blinked a few times seeing the battle of teleportation happening before his eyes. Outside Oz simply observed Kaenjin's battle prowess "Hmm, so he was able of creating a good teleportation Kidou after all" Oz muttered to himself seeing the battle continue. Samael got up after crashing into the ground and grinned at Kaenjin "So you're one of these rare Visored my boss told me about?" Samael said to Kaenjin "I am not a Visored, I am a soul with Hollow powers that I've gained after resisting a Hollowfication" Kaenjin said...he said it normally, like an ordinary person would say something "My mental state has been damaged by the strain the Hollowfication put on my mind as I released my spiritual energy to break free, but in truth, my mental state has been halved with the Hollow itself, hence why I speak so normally with my mask on, my mentality that allows me to speak like an ordinary person, has been given to my Hollow and now, I am fully capable of normal speech, shocked?" Both Samael and Raya, even everyone who were outside nodded to answer Kaenjin's question "Good" Kaenjin replied. Kaenjin glared at Raya, Raya began to walk towards Samael and so did Kaenjin from the other side, the two then appeared from both left and right sides of Samael, Raya using Hirenkyaku from the left and Kaenjin teleporting to the right, the two punched Samael's head from both sides of his ears with full force making him cough blood. Samael turned his left arm into many rock hard arms that punched Raya away from him, and used his right arm to absorb Kaenjin's cero and fire it back at him. Samael placed his hand on the ground englufing the room in flames, and with his full mastery over it he made it so it doesn't burn who it touches by only allows him to grasp them. Kaenjin teleported to the top of the room avoiding the sea of flames, yet Raya was trapped and was taken by the flames right towards Samael. "Know how it feels to be punched by many rock made punches" Samael said and as he said, once Raya reached Samael, Samael punched Raya's entire body with the many rock arms, with his right eye being the only thing shown as blood was gushing out of his wounds, being dragged by non-burning flames from the back towards many rock fists was a painful experience. The sea of flames disappeared and Raya fell on his knees and looked upwards as blood was coming from the inside of his sleeves and covering his hands, blood from his forehead going through his face and dripping from his chin, Raya turned his sights at Samael who began battling Kaenjin alone. "Annoying" Raya said, as he stood up slowly, keeping his smile on, his smile widened revealing his teeth "Get 'em here" Raya mumbled to himself. Suddenly, Kaenjin teleported infront of Raya only to teleport away leaving Samael, who attempted to impale him from the back, continue towards Raya, much to Samael's joy. Samael had a spike grown from his left hand's palm heading towards Raya's right shoulder. As he got closer, Samael's smile became wider, but, at that moment, his spike began to move a little to much to the right, missing Raya's shoulder and once Samael's realized it, his arm...was no longer connected to his body, his left arm fell at the ground as blood gushed out of the wound. A large razor index finger of a reishi hand phased through Raya's right shoulder as it cut Samael's arm off. "GYAAH!!!!" Samael shouted in pain as he saw his arm at the ground, lifeless. His eyes were filled with both fear and shock, he charged at Raya with anger in his eyes. Raya, with complete ease, moved Samael's right arm to the side with the back of his left hand and grabbed Samael's neck with it, slamming him to the ground, Raya moved his head backwards and headbutted Samael with full force, he repeated the act over and over and over again causing the ground beneath them to break. Samael looked at Raya as englufed his body in flames, Raya quickly jumped back. Samael slowly got up and charged at Raya, Raya dodged Samael's attempt to burn him with his remaining hand and allowed Kaenjin to appear before him to fire a cero at Samael sending him flying back. Raya walked towards Samael, with his Quincy cross hanging from his wrist, showing that he turned his spear back into his cross when he was attacked by Samael's cero and spikes, before crushing the Arrancar's skull. Raya summoned his scythe, getting closer to Samael "Just a little more...If I used it just a little more I'd have my ass for this damn monsters and Hell will come back for me" ''Samael thought to himself. Samael looked as Raya reached him, all bloodied and still smiling as he raised his scythe upwards "What the are you....?" Samael asked Raya with a weak tone, Raya didn't reply but simply swinged his scythe towards Samael, as it appeared a second to Raya, it was a moment for Samael as the only thing that popped to his head was ''"Death...?". Samael was sent crashing out of the tower's wall and down to the ground, creating a small crater. Everyone went around the crater and Kaenjin teleported Raya back down. Raya walked to the crater and looked at Samael "If your friends weren't here you'd be dead" Samael said to Raya "Yep, I would wouldn't I?" Raya replied. Samael stood up and looked at Raya smiling "At least I'll atone for my sins again, I hate you for what you did to me...but I thank you for releasing me from my boss who would've made me sin more" "Who's your boss?" Raya asked Samael. Samael looked around him and then back at Raya "If I'm a sinner, than my boss is the motherlode of all sins, because he freed a sinner from his jail" Samael said. Suddenly, a gigantic hand came from under Samael, holding a giant blade stabbing through Samael, though there was no sign of his remains, only sparks and disappearing into nothing, that can only mean he has been returned to Hell, and for escaping it, his punishment would be quite crucial. Raya looked at the empty crater and began to walk away "C'mon let's go home, Oz open the Garganta" Raya said. "Wait, Adam-Sama!" Jack said to Raya, Raya didn't listen to him however and ignored him, Jack greeted his teeth and instead said "Raya-Sama, listen to me" Saying that, Raya turned to Jack "Please, Raya-Sama take me back to be your disciple" Jack requested from Raya. Raya walked to Jack and was next to him as Jack bowed to him in respect "You went a little too easy on me you know..." Raya said to Jack "You gave me tons of new scars on my back..." He reminded Jack "...But after all that...my answer is..." Everyone looked at Raya, as if it was one of these touching moments in an anime where the main protagonist forgives his enemy and old friend. However "...Shove it, I ain't taking no disciple...after all, I'm a father now, I don't want to leave my daughter alone" Raya said and turned to Uriel who smiled to him next to Izumi who also smiled. Everyone entered the Garganta and before Raya did he turned to Jack "Well, c'mon, get your girlfriend and let's leave, this place is too damn gloomy" Raya said with a smile and went inside, Jack quickly followed him along with Valeri, reaching into the Human World and gaining new allies after beating a new enemy. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storylines